


01～04 洛基三次诈死后分别受到怎样的惩罚

by YaoYaoYao



Category: Thor - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 23:18:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoYaoYao/pseuds/YaoYaoYao
Summary: 木马，道具，街上高潮，捆绑，电击，双性基其实就是一个几次把弟弟抓回来使劲操的故事。





	01～04 洛基三次诈死后分别受到怎样的惩罚

（上/中/下）

Loki屁股里塞了个跳蛋，之前的几个小时一直在前列腺处震动，尽职尽责的制造快感，折磨着黑发邪神的神经。Loki双腿大开，脚踝被一根铁棒撑开固定，雌穴因情动而敏感酥痒，他却连合上腿摩擦的资格都没有。他的兄弟就将他扔在这儿，一个中庭蝼蚁为其准备的私密住处，给他戴上专门限制魔法的颈圈，用口球堵住他的呻吟以防被别人发现，任由他不断流水的下身在地板上积成一滩。

Loki踮起脚尖试图缓解手臂的酸痛，他双手反绑，绳子因吊起了他身体的全部重量而狠狠勒进他的皮肤，上身因重心不稳而前倾，这导致他的屁股翘了起来，仿佛时刻为兄长的侵犯而准备着。

好吧，他承认这次的玩笑开大了。恶作剧之神难得的意识到自己的错误，当然仅限于在心里，只因这种感觉太难熬了。中庭的下流玩具该死的顽强，至今没有电量缺失的迹象。Loki得咬紧口球以维持理智，脚趾抓住地面，他多么希望双腿可以并拢，或是来点什么东西蹭一下，一根绳子也好，因为他本就饥渴的雌穴此时奇痒难耐，阴茎不得释放的痛苦都比不上这个。他能感觉到阴唇和阴蒂早已充血肿胀，小穴更是不断收缩渴望被填满。

也许他该向兄长认错，浑身颤抖的熬过第三次前列腺高潮的邪神，用他被快感搅乱的大脑迷迷糊糊的想。这已经是他第三次假死了，但依旧能成功激怒他的兄长，否则Thor不会不听他一句解释就把他绑起来扔在这里。

在Loki陷入昏迷之前，跳蛋有感应似的突然加大的震动频率，这让猝不及防的他差点摔倒，却因手臂的剧痛不得不赶紧支撑起身体，快感没有抵消疼痛反而跟它一同折磨着濒临崩溃的邪神。

就在Loki即将崩溃哀嚎时，Thor从房间的暗处走了出来，跳蛋的震动频率也随即停止。“啊…哥哥。”，被取下口球时牵出几缕银丝，Loki活动了一下已经酸痛的嘴巴，舔了舔嘴角流出的津液，勾起一个轻松的微笑抬头看向Thor，好像刚刚的一切都没有对他造成影响。

“我很高兴你还笑的出来，弟弟”，Thor拿着因湿润而发亮的口球，踱步到Loki身后，审视着对方明明未被频繁却已狼狈不堪的下体，伸出手用指尖在对方的雌穴四周刮蹭撩拨着，“如果我没有发现你，你会回到我的身边么？”

Thor的手指有些凉，与火热的私处形成鲜明对比，在加上他轻如搔痒的力道，令Loki倒吸一口凉气，这样的触碰只会让他的欲火更旺，甚至不奢求Thor操进来，只希望他的哥哥用上指腹的老茧。Loki尽量在不弄疼手臂的情况下压低臀部，试图更靠近Thor的手指，口气却如同完全不需要对方一样，“我可不觉得宇宙的救世主需要我这么糟糕的弟弟，你说的对，你不应该有我这样的弟弟。”

嘴上不饶人的结果就是Thor不会在身体上饶过他，Thor绕过他的雌穴又轻挠了几下他的睾丸和阴茎，在Loki想再次靠近他的手以通过摩擦抵消蔓延到整个下身的酥痒时，Thor把手收了回来。

“Thor…啊！”，当Loki终于想张口示弱时，Thor用变出来的皮鞭抽上了他的大腿内侧，同时再次打开的跳蛋，“那么仅仅作为君臣，你也要为欺骗你的君主而付出代价。”

接下来是连续不断的鞭打，只集中在Loki的两腿内侧，力度不大，仅仅会流下红印，另Loki有些恐惧的是抽打过后与钝痛共同出现的麻痒，并没有扑灭他的欲火，反而有助长的趋势。

“痒？”，看到Loki不住的扭动，昔日的银舌头此时连话都说不利索，Thor仁慈的将鞭柄竖在Loki的腿间，正抵住雌穴，看着对方主动在上面来回磨蹭。但他不打算就这么轻易让对方痛快，于是不出一分钟便将鞭子收起来，看着上面的水光，轻笑一声，“别着急弟弟，有个东西会帮你解决，我相信你会喜欢的。”

Loki以为他的哥哥会操进来，但是没有，Thor将他的双脚解了下来，搂住他将吊在房顶的绳子割断，但是并没有释放他的双手。当Loki正困惑他的下一步动作时，就看到Thor手一挥，变出了一个木马。

“不…你不能这样对你的兄弟，唔！”，当Loki看清立在“马背”上的那根假阳具的尺寸时，他摇着头试图逃离，却被箍紧了腰再次塞入口球。假阳具几乎比他哥哥的尺寸还要大上一圈，而且布满了颗粒凸起，他坐上去一会儿估计都受不了，何况Thor一定不会轻易放他下来的。

“嗯——！”，当他被抱着坐上马背，将整根假阳具全部吞入时，Loki达到了第一次痛快的高潮。颗粒挤压过内壁的所有敏感点，阳具的长度足够到达最深处，满足感前所未有的强烈。Loki剧烈的颤抖着，连玩具都堵不住他潮吹喷出的汁液。Thor甚至不用绑住他的脚，阳具的长度足够将他钉在这上面，加之木马的高度使得他双脚悬空，连细微的挪动都做不到。

“看来你真的忍得很辛苦。”，Thor终于大发慈悲的抚摸上他胀红的阴茎，没有再刻意撩拨，而是帮助他释放，“你从来不明白我对你的感情，弟弟，或者说你从来没信任过我。”，他似乎不关心Loki有没有听进去，因为他说完便收紧手上的力道，几下快速的撸动便将他的兄弟再次送上高潮。

连续两次过于强烈的高潮让Loki几乎晕过去，他逃不开这情欲的浪花，只能屏息承受，等待它自然消退。Thor的仁慈让Loki有些迷茫，当他雌穴里的假阳具开始转动时他简直想抽自己一巴掌，他的哥哥只是为了下一步的折磨做准备，才不是为了帮他解决欲望。

“嗯…嗯…！唔…”，Loki的脚趾几次收紧，腿时而踢蹬时而夹紧马背。他渴望逃离，假阳具给他带来的快感太过了，也许下一秒他就会再次达到高潮，他不知道Thor还想折腾他多久，也不知道接下来的时间里他会高潮多少次。恐惧和舒爽同时笼罩着他，邪神却只能如被钉在砧板上的鱼一般挣扎。

“我需要为你的出现说服中庭人，让他们接受你。”，Thor临出门前又回头看了眼他骑在木马上的兄弟，正好目睹了他又一次高潮的瞬间，有些惊讶的挑了挑眉，无视Loki眼中的乞求转身离开。

邪神从来没有受过如此的屈辱，他的哥哥总能想出让他服软的方式，惩罚也一次比一次难熬。他几乎隔几秒就潮喷一次，高潮的次数已经数不清楚，他可能时刻处于高潮的巅峰。

他不过是用幻象骗了灭霸，顺带骗了Thor。他不及时现身，不过是临时起意的恶作剧，他想看当雷霆之神成为拯救数亿生灵的英雄后，是否还记得他这个兄弟。

Thor当然记得，他看到了神王每个夜晚的流泪哀悼，看到他向阿斯加德幸存的人民传颂他伟大献身的事迹，看到Thor宣布他为自己一生唯一的挚爱，Loki不知几次不自觉的流泪，直到Loki看到他的哥哥为了挽救他的性命而试图接触古老的禁咒，他选择了现身。

Thor脸上的震惊和狂喜只在他脸上停留了一瞬，紧接着便是令人生畏的愤怒，Loki知道用这种方式考验他对自己的感情确实有些过了，他本以为他的哥哥会打他一顿，然后以滚上床为结尾，但是很明显，事情没有他想象的那么简单。

“额唔…”，思绪被又一波汹涌的情潮打乱，过度使用的内壁反而更加敏感，不断刮蹭的颗粒每动一下都把Loki向崩溃的深渊推进一步。他的两条腿都被自己的汁液打湿了，此时正顺着他的脚尖滴在地上，连阴茎都控制不住的吐出前液。

Odin在上，只要能让这刑罚停下，他愿意做任何事说任何话，他从未如此的期盼Thor的出现，他的哥哥让他做什么都可以，只要能停下！

人类可以向神明祈祷，而他们就是神明，Loki不知道该求谁，只能盼望着Thor下一秒就会出现，虽然他此时已经没有了对时间的概念。

Thor回来的时候就看到黑发邪神已经意识模糊，紧闭双眼脖子后仰，发出细碎的呻吟和无意义的音节。他的弟弟几乎把整个木马弄湿了，抱住他的时候直接瘫在Thor怀里，Thor能看到他的雌穴被玩到红肿，刚吐出假阳具时甚至合不上。

在床上被Thor摆成跪趴的姿势时Loki都没有睁开眼，他的双腿再次被铁棒撑开固定，双手从背后释放时已满是红痕，手腕有破皮的痕迹，不用猜就知道这是在木马上疯狂挣扎的后果。Thor轻轻叹了口气，束缚手腕时将皮革系的松了一些，再将皮革手铐与对方腿间的铁棒固定在一起，然后他打开了跳蛋的开关。

“唔嗯…”，Loki这才被唤醒，意识到自己正背对哥哥将私处暴露后，羞耻的想要爬开，却无法作出扭动以外的动作。休息一段时间的前列腺恢复了最初的敏感程度，在木马上就抬起头的阴茎此时更加兴奋。他的哥哥知道该依次使用他的两套性器，以让他持续敏感兴奋。Loki真的累了，如果他的兄弟现在取下口球他愿意说出一切悔过求饶的话语。

“Loki…你根本无法想象我有多么思念你。”，Thor的指尖带上细微的电流，轻轻在Loki饱满的臀部上划来划去，引得对方不住的颤抖，“我最后悔的就是跟你说了那句不动脑子的话，我抱着你的尸体，真的希望陪你一同死去，好向你道歉。”

Thor又将他带电的指尖触上使用过度的雌穴，那个地方经不起更多的折磨了，Loki极力扭动着试图远离那根手指，有更多的口水顺着口球流出。

“而当我不惜以失去刚被救回来的那半个宇宙的生灵为代价，启动那个古老的逆时魔法时，你出现了，告诉我你一直都活着。”，Thor不顾他的反抗恶狠狠的将两指捅入雌穴，“Loki，你怎么忍心？使我万念俱灰又笑嘻嘻的出现？”

Thor的话让Loki的心如同扎进了一把针，密集的刺痛传入心底，跟之前窥见Thor的眼泪时的感觉一样，他真的后悔没能早些出现，千年来这是恶作剧之神头一次真心实意的愿意为自己的恶作剧道歉，向他的哥哥，他的爱人。

可惜Thor还没有取下他的口球，他只能嗯嗯唔唔的回头，可怜巴巴的看向他的哥哥。

Thor早就原谅他了，他清楚这就是Loki的本性，也知道他的弟弟愿意被他找到一定是真心觉得愧疚，Thor只是希望让Loki把自己的心里话都听进去。

看到Loki因自己的电流有些痉挛时，Thor放过了他，去除了他身上所有的束缚，Loki已经累的说不出话了。Thor给他喂了几口水，看他脸色好了一些，便释放自己忍耐许久的欲望，缓缓进入了那熟悉却渴望已久的小穴。

“啊…你这个…暴君！”，Loki真的疲惫至极，可能还有点缺水，浑身酸痛四肢瘫软，他不明白为什么Thor还不放过他。

“所以你要臣服于我。”

粗大的阴茎打桩似的不断塞入Loki的雌穴，他又痛又爽，听到他兄弟的不要脸言论后，不断地在Thor的肩膀和后背处抓挠推搡，却怎么也逃不开神王的钳制。

“哥哥…哥哥…我错了…啊…”，挣扎反而加快了Loki的体力流失，不论做什么都躲不开兄长有些粗鲁的操干，超负荷的快感几乎令邪神的脑浆沸腾。他先是用力咬了一口Thor的肩膀，换回频率更高的抽送后他终于崩溃，抛弃了一切高傲与尊严，流着眼泪讨好的蹭着兄长的颈窝，“我保证不会再恶作剧了…不会了…”

“求你了哥哥…放过我…啊哈…”

“唔…我为我做过的一切…一切坏事道歉…”

Loki哭的不能自已，抽抽嗒嗒的堆砌着一切可能制止兄长的语言，当他几乎喘不过气时，Thor终于开口，“那你以母亲的名义发誓，永远不会离开我，与我共同重建阿斯加德。”

“我…唔…我以母亲的名义发誓！”，Loki还没来得及捋直舌头，只有那几秒的空档都引得Thor不满，威胁的又深顶了几下，“我不会离开…Thor Odinson，与他重建…重建阿斯加德！”

Thor这才入他所愿从他体内退出，看着Loki那红的几乎能滴出血的下身，Thor再不舍也不忍心再折腾他了。他细细舔过Loki的雌穴，温柔得仿佛多用点力便会碰伤这脆弱的地方，当Loki的呻吟不再痛苦反而充满渴求之后，将两人的阴茎握在一起撸动。

他吻过Loki脸颊因戴口球留下的勒痕，当他凑近那张日思夜想的嘴唇时，Loki扭头避开了。Thor被逗笑了，他的兄弟在跟他赌气，也在嫌弃他嘴里有自己的体液。介于对方已经被自己欺负了整整一天，Thor不再强迫他转而吻上他的眉眼和额头。

“永远别质疑我对你的爱，Loki，我爱你胜过爱这宇宙万物。”，这是Loki射精前听到的最后一句话，他忘记自己有没有说“好”，也许只是哼了几声，因为在那之后他便因体力不支陷入沉睡。

（前传）

众所周知，Loki喜欢在他哥的底线附近蹦迪，并且热衷于挑战极限。

他喜欢看雷霆之神震怒却不能把他怎么样的精彩表情，想要达到这个效果的首选方式就伪造自己的死亡——他的兄弟能容忍他挑起战争，但不能接受他的离去。

得出这个结论也是歪打正着，Loki干这件事儿不止一次，但都不是以惹怒Thor为目的。他要完成他的宏伟目标，伪造死亡只是其中一步，而这却是Thor惩罚他的主要原因，而他的惩罚方式也非常独特。

第一次假死后与Thor的第一次碰面Loki就体会到了，他能通过雷声感受到Thor的怒火，随后他的兄弟捏着他的后颈把他提出蝼蚁的飞机，狠狠的摔在地面上。

他们吵了起来，具体的内容Loki记不清了，他只记得自己说到“我不是你的兄弟”时，Thor的脸一沉，像是瞬间笼罩了一层乌云，接着用他的蠢锤子压在自己的胸口上，就直接在林子里撕开他的裤子操他。

这是一场只宣布占有的性爱，Loki感受不到一点快感，Thor也不知道什么时候硬起来的，也许他只要见到Loki就能硬。Thor几乎把他的腿压到地面，但是雷神之锤强迫Loki上半身死死贴在地面，即使是柔韧性不错的他也觉得韧带被抻的生疼，更别提雌穴不做润滑就被贯穿的痛苦了，要不是Loki骨架不小以前两人也经常做，肯定会被Thor弄伤。

这确实太疼了，还没准备好的内壁几乎被Thor磨出火星，Loki直吸凉气，却又紧咬下唇不想叫出声，他可不希望蝼蚁看到自己这么丢人的一面，统治者需要威严。Loki打不着Thor，只能用手在锤子上抓挠着，试图将疼痛转移，而Thor装作看不见他的痛苦，抽送的速度不减反增。

也许是身体的本能，也许是Loki内心深处也思念着Thor，他的身体逐渐柔软湿润，渐渐从Thor的磨蹭中索取到些许快感。如果Thor的本意是让他放弃战争回归安逸的话，那么他差一点就成功了。Loki对Thor的渴望是刻在骨子里的，当时更是随着两个人的交合渐渐浮上心头。

“弟弟，跟我回家吧。”

在高潮边缘徘徊的邪神几乎挤出那声“好”，却被穿着机械战甲的蝼蚁的炮轰拉回理智。不，他不能放弃，他要成为与Thor并肩的人，而非在他的羽翼下苟且。征服中庭的过程虽然血腥，但Loki有信心带领它变得更加强大，于是他趁着Thor迎战的机会逃离了。

Tony Stark不知道自己打断了一段约会，他只觉得这个外星大个子的脾气过于暴躁。

后来Loki的计划失败了，他被Thor带上限制魔力的镣铐，在被押送回阿斯加德前被狠狠的操了一顿，补回那次不完整的性爱。

Thor再次动用自己的锤子，将Loki的手铐压在地上，强迫他跪趴着，只是草草准备了一下就再一次粗暴的操入了他的雌穴。这次他们的时间相对充裕，Loki还有精力与Thor顶嘴，他把他所学到的所有脏话都骂了出来，而Thor除了开始回应的几句，只是压着他的后颈一言不发的猛干。

Loki到后来被干到潮吹腿软，没有力气骂了，Thor便要他保证不再离开，不许拿自己的生死来欺骗他，丝毫不提他侵略中庭的事情。Loki咬牙不配合，Thor就继续操他的后穴，他甚至咬破了自己舌尖以防止因从前列腺强行灌入脑袋的快感叫出声。

这对兄弟的针锋相对转为在性事上的对峙，Loki因骄傲不愿接受自己失败的现实，他要守住自己最后的颜面，而Thor还因对方的“死亡”心有余悸，这次铁了心的要让Loki服软。

最后是Loki赢了，但是赢的并不光彩，他被操的尿液与精液同时射出来，而Thor甚至没有碰他的阴茎，Thor看他近乎昏厥才停止自己的动作。这导致Loki带着别扭的走姿，含着一肚子精液参见众神之父。

赢过一局的Loki内心还是很愉悦的，只是Thor的过于执着，常常来打扰他本应安逸的牢房生活。Loki猜测是Thor的提议导致了他如今的判决，他的傻哥哥一定是跟众神之父下了保证，只需将自己暂时关押，由他来管教自己，直到自己真心认错。

Thor绝对是在公报私仇，他会用各种方式让Loki认识到自己不该以死亡欺骗他，在这件事上雷霆之神固执得像个孩子。除了他的神锤，甚至会用上对待战俘的鞭子，不过Thor舍不得用力就是了。开始Loki与他对着干只是为了在自己的刑期找点乐子，后来是因为厌倦了这个话题，但是Loki懒得解释，只是用调侃糊弄他脸上义正严辞下身越操越用力的兄弟。

Loki一直没有回应Thor的要求，直到他们失去了母亲。

Loki撤去了幻象后两人只是对视了几秒，双方眼中都是同样的悲痛，但Thor似乎蕴含了更多更复杂的感情，Loki还没分辨出那是什么，便被Thor吻住了。这是许久以来Loki唯一一次迎合Thor，他非常主动，甚至比Thor还急切。两人动作都不温柔，彼此也不介意对方在自己身上留下淤青和抓痕。

Thor试图为他准备，而Loki不耐烦的拍开他的手，抓着对方的阴茎往自己穴口里塞。他渴望Thor，更需要用肉体的疼痛冲淡心灵的痛苦，也是惩罚自己，为什么没能在母亲身边保护她。Loki紧紧搂住Thor的脖子，咬住对方的肩膀，不愿让他看到自己湿润的眼眶，他的双腿勾住Thor的后背，每次Thor退出一点他便要追上去，像是全然感受不到内壁的酸痛。

当时是Loki的形象更加颓废，却是Thor先埋在他的肩头留下眼泪。这是Loki第一次见到雷霆之神的泪水，他也受对方影响，流下来他本以为这几天已经流干的眼泪。

“Loki，不要再离开我了。”，Thor用他令Loki沉醉的蔚蓝双眼看着他，其中的恐惧尤为强烈，“求你了。”

那一瞬间Loki觉得自己的灵魂都被刺痛了，Thor是怕了，怕Loki也会离他而去，那会是雷霆之神无法承受的痛苦，他用力咬上Thor的嘴唇，一边啜泣一边模糊的重复着：“好的，好的。”

很显然，谎言之神的话不能相信。是的，Loki又伪造了自己的死亡，并且毫无悔过之心。他只是承诺不会离开Thor，但没有说是以哪种方式，而且他到最后也没认错。

雷霆之神不愿被王位束缚，众神之父需要休息，那么就应该由他来主持大局。

Loki不是没担心过他哥哥的反应，毕竟第一次惩罚过后他的下体酸痛了好一阵，幸亏众神之父平时的任务只是坐着下达命令。不过他相信，游历九界的Thor心智会更加成熟，他会用语言劝导而非那种下流的惩罚。

结果证明是他自作聪明了，也许是Thor预料到了真相，当众揭穿他后还保持着伪善的表象，而当他们回到自己的宫殿后，Thor便把他压在墙上。

“你永远这么不听话，是不是？”，Thor用牙齿威胁的研磨着他的后颈，扒下裤子的动作没几年前那么急切，但掐他屁股的手劲儿可不小。Loki全身肌肉紧绷，双手扶住面前的墙壁不敢做出反抗，大脑飞速运转寻找着逃离的方案，却被臀部受到的抽打打断思路。

这个方式太屈辱了，Loki宁可Thor直接操进来，他羞红了脸不住的扭动躲闪，却被按住了腰更用力的打了几下，Loki自己都能感受到臀瓣因充血肿胀了，“Thor！你就只会用这种下流的方式对待你的兄弟？就凭你也配继承王位？！”

他希望激怒Thor，让对方至少换个体面点的惩罚方式，他们此时有在床上做爱的条件，他不介意他的兄弟做的久一点，只要不是像小孩一样被打屁股。但是他只换来了Thor的一声轻笑，这让Loki的心头笼罩了一层恐惧。Thor用手肘顶住他的上半身，将一个冰凉的，湿滑的，粗糙的柱体缓缓塞入他的雌穴。那是一个润滑后的假阳具，Thor在中庭搞到的小玩意儿，Loki相信他早就发现自己的身份了。

“唔…！”，柱体的直径不是很粗，Loki适应的很快，他刚想开口讽刺他的哥哥不举，体内的假阳具便扭动起来。敏感的内壁被刮蹭着，直冲脑干的快感让Loki几乎站不稳，他抑制不住的呻吟着，想自己动手把这个东西拔出来，却被Thor提前一步提好裤子，“Thor…嗯…”

“我不会在多费口舌劝导你，现在，带我去找咱们的父亲。”，Thor临出发前还揉了几下他的屁股，使得内壁挤压假阳具，激起了更多的快感。

Loki只能一瘸一拐的跟在Thor身后，到彩虹桥之前Loki的裤子就湿透了，如果不是他一直用魔法烘干，恐怕他的汁液会顺着大腿流进靴子。所以他在中庭服饰里选择了全黑的西装，用以掩盖水渍。

Thor没有轻易放过他，他在知道地址的情况下选择被传送到距离那里两英里的地方，美其名曰不要引起惊慌，如果Thor没有刻意绕路的话Loki都要相信了。

每走一步对Loki来说都是折磨，他大汗淋漓面色潮红，路人会把这归因于酷暑的炎热，只有他和Thor知道此时包臀修身的西装裤下是怎样一副光景。Loki只敢迈小步挪动，但Thor不给他喘息的机会，搂在后腰上的手看起来亲密，实则带有不容抗拒的力量强迫他跟上Thor的速度。

每次两腿的交替都会加剧与假阳具的摩擦，再加上它本身的扭动，带来的快感强烈的令Loki有些眩晕，却因周围蝼蚁的存在而不得不紧绷神经。他现在就想揪着Thor的领子找个什么隐避的地方干一炮，但是几次侧过头想跟Thor提出需求，不是被无视就是被Thor调大震动的频率。

“Thor…我…”，Loki突然用力抠住Thor放在他腰侧的手，Thor能感受到怀里人止不住的颤抖，他体贴的停下脚步，等Loki渡过这波高潮。是的，Loki被中庭的下流玩具玩到潮吹了，就在人来人往的大马路上。

他屏住呼吸拼劲全力憋住呻吟，因肌肉紧张反而用力绞紧依旧在工作的假阳具，导致快感还在堆积。Loki很想哭，不仅是因为高潮的刺激，更是因为羞耻和委屈，他满眼乞求的看着Thor，但是说不出话，他怕一张嘴就漏出羞耻的声音，只要Thor肯帮他解决他绝对愿意道歉。

好在Thor在他哭出声之前把他拉到了一个隐避的小巷，利落的扒下裤子，Loki试图自己动手把假阳具拔出去，却被抓住双手按在头顶，他又想通过亲吻讨好对方，又被Thor偏过头躲开。Loki急的不行，紧接着因对方触碰阴蒂而双腿瘫软。

“这次的惩罚能让你意识到自己的错误吗？”，Thor在Loki的私处肆意抚摸，在被假阳具撑开的穴口打圈。

诸神在上，他当然知错了，Loki为了停止这场折磨认错态度前所未有的端正，如果放到中庭绝对算得上检讨范文，Thor竟找不出继续惩罚他的理由，“但愿这是你的真心话。”

那天他们在巷子里做了四次，这是以Thor射精的次数计算的，因为Loki数不清自己高潮了几次，Thor似乎想把这几年亏欠的性爱都补回来，将他对Loki的思念全部诉说。到最后还是Loki要求Thor给他戴上口枷，防止他的叫声引起蝼蚁们的注意。

这也是在萨卡星时不肯亲自去探望他哥哥的原因，两个穴口都被操到合不上的感觉太难受了。

最后一次假死之前，Loki犹豫过，但是最终还是好奇心占了上风，何况他也不知道自己是不是消失的那一半生命之一，他想赌一把。

最终Loki赌赢了，不仅得以幸存，更见证了Thor对他的用情至深，不过是以一周下不了床为代价罢了，他依旧是九界最幸运的家伙。


End file.
